Plants vs Zombies Story: The Adventure
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: One day, someone dared Sunflower to drink one gallon of mixture wine, liquor, beer, and Mickey Finn in under 1 minute. Sunflower did it. This causes many crazy stuff to happen! Zomboss duplicates Zombies, a Camera Zombie spies on plants, PLANTS TURN INTO ZOMBIES, and Peashooter and Sunflower have A BABY! Read to find out what happens next!
1. Welcome to the World of PVZ!

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of PVZ!**

One day, someone dared Sunflower to drink one gallon of mixture wine, liquor, beer, and Mickey Finn in under 1 minute. Sunflower did it and she collapsed. One hour later, she didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed Peashooter, and started to make out. They had a baby!

The baby was a Sun-Shooter, (or a Pea-Flower) which produces sun and shoots peas. But the thing was that each sun was small and each pea was worth ½ of a regular pea. Peashooter and Sunflower Loved their baby.

Meanwhile, There was a zombie hiding in the bushes. He was known as a Camera Zombie. He usually spies on plants and tells Zomboss what goes on. He told Zomboss that Peashooter and Sunflower got married and had a baby. Zomboss spit out his cereal, called Raisin BRAIN (not bran). He told Camera Zombie to get more info.

It was also on the news and the magazines. The news reporter was Kernel-Pult and he explained EVERYTHING. At that time, Wall-Nut was watching the news. He was Sunflowers father. And Sunflower didn't even ask him to get married. So he tried to get between them.

One day, Peashooter went to go visit Sunflower. But then, Wall-Nut stood in front of her flower garden pot, WITH A GUN. He told Peashooter to leave Sunflower alone. They were never allowed to see each other again. Peashooter was sad. Then he had an idea. He showed his SINGLE mother to Wall-Nut. His mother was an a girl Repeater. Wall-Nut liked her. Then THEY got married. Then, Wall-Nut Allowed them to see each other again.

It was on news and magazines AGAIN. The camera Zombie told Zomboss and he spit his Raisin Brain cereal again. That day, there was Snapdragon. He WAS Sunflower's EX. Before, Snapdragon was gay and he liked Lightning Reed. Then, he turned straight for Sunflower. The zombies told Snapdragon that Peashooter was married to her. Then, the zombies tried to eat him, but he burnt them. Snapdragon went to her flower house to talk to her.

There was Chomper. He didn't feel good and wasn't himself. There was blood out of his mouth. He followed Snapdragon. Snapdragon went in Sunflowers flower house. While Snapdragon spoke, Chomper kicked the door down. Since Sunflower was the closest, he gobbled her. Snapdragon realized Peashooter WAS COMING. Peashooter saw Chomper with something in his mouth.

Peashooter thought he ate Crazy Dave, but Snapdragon told him it was Sunflower. Peashooter got sad.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Revenge of Sunflowers Death

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 2: Revenge of Sunflowers Death**

Peashooter called the cops. The cops were Bonk Choy and Wall-Nut. BC was a bad cop, and Wall-Nut was a good cop. BC stared at Chomper then punched him in his throat. Wall-Nut told him to stop. Then, BC took him in the police car. Chomper was sentenced in jail for his life. Then, BC punched Chomper, taking Sunflowers dead body out. Wall-Nut vomited. One day later there was a funeral for Sunflower.

All the plants were there, including Crazy Dave. The Zombies weren't allowed to attend the funeral. So the Camera Zombie hid in the bushes to record it ALL. The pastor was Cabbage-Pult, and he put Sunflowers dead body in a coffin full of soil, and fertilizer. It rained at the funeral as well.

Camera Zombie told Zomboss about the funeral. Instead, Zomboss ate a Peanut-Butter & Brains sandwich. Zomboss was happy, and they had a party. After the party, they decided to attack the house. There were many Gargantuars. Snapdragon was very mad because of Sunflowers death. Crazy Dave came and he had a Jalapeño. The Gargantuars threw the Imp and it bit Crazy Dave. He dropped the Jalapeño and it exploded, killing 2 Gargantuars and ½. Snapdragon was so, mad he got in RAGE FORM. He used Plant Food and killed 8 Gargantuars at once! Snapdragon was running out of breath, but needed more food. Then, a GOLDEN PLANT FOOD came out of the sky (it must been from Sunflower at heaven). Snapdragon ate it and he spit a HUGE wave of fire, that no Zombies could dodge it because it covered the WHOLE LAWN. It killed all the Zombies. The Camera Zombie was there at the time, but somehow, he was able to escape from the fire. Then, 2 minutes later, Snapdragon Collapsed.

It was on the news that Snapdragon collapsed. Camera Zombie went to Zomboss and he was SO HAPPY, that he played the "Happy" song many times. Snapdragon went to the hospital. The doctors were Power Lily, and Lightning Reed. Lightning Reed wanted to Save him, so Lightning reed zapped 100 strikes of Lightning in Snapdragon. 2 minutes after that, Snapdragon awoke. He saw Lightning Reed. Snapdragon realized that Lightning Reed saved HIS life. They stared at each other, then started kissing that Power Lily vomited.

Meanwhile, in Zomboss lair, he was talking to somebody. And told that "somebody" to destroy all of the plants.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Who was Zomboss speaking to? **

**Will Snapdragon be officially gay?**

**Will Sunflower turn into a Zombie Sunflower one day?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chompers Comeback

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 3: Chomper's Comeback**

Zomboss was speaking to somebody.

"Destroy ALL of the plants!" Zomboss said.

That person was CHOMPER. He escaped from jail and Bonk Choy and Wall-Nut didn't even notice. He went to Tom's house. (Tom was the owner of the house). It was on the news that Chomper escaped from jail. Bonk Choy doesn't even watch the news, because he thinks it is for chumps. Wall-Nut was watching the jail at the time it was on the news. Since Kernel-Pult was the news reporter, Chomper ate him. Chomper spit him out when he tossed butter down his throat.

Meanwhile, Peashooter had to take care of his babies by himself. He couldn't get his mind off of Sunflower. Peashooter saw Chomper coming.

"Uh Oh" Peashooter said.

He put the babies in the house. Chomper jumped in the air and dug into the ground. Peashooter stood still. Chomper came out with his mouth open. Peashooter shot a pea in his mouth. Chomper choked on it, but then swallowed it. The baby started to cry. Peashooter but a bottle in its mouth so Chomper wouldn't know he had a baby. Just Then, the baby came out. Chomper saw the baby. The baby was so small that Chomper thought it will be delicious. Chomper bit the baby and it got a cut. The baby didn't cry after getting a cut. Peashooter got pissed off. Just then, Crazy Dave came.

"Hey! I got something Crazy that will help you defeat that Crazy Chomper!" Crazy Dave said.

Dave pulled out a Cherry Bomb. He threw it, but didn't aim at Chomper. He aimed it at PEASHOOTER. The Cherry bomb exploded but Gargantuars came out.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Peashooter yelled.

There was a zipper on Crazy Dave. Peashooter thought it was Crazy Dave pulling a prank. but it was ZOMBOSS IN A CRAZY DAVE SUIT. The real Crazy Dave was kidnapped. The Zombies were going to use Crazy Dave's blood, sweat, kidneys, and all his other fluids to make their own Brains.

"That's messed up." Peashooter exclaimed.

Zomboss showed Peashooter a Contract. Peashooter had to sign it to Zomboss will get permission to get Tom's Brains.

"No!" Peashooter said. "I am _not_ stupid."

Zomboss blew a whistle. The Gargantuars started to attack. Chomper was going to attack as well. Peashooter saw A GOLDEN PLANT FOOD. He went to grab it, but a Gargantuar smashed the ground and he fell. The baby was sad. Then, THE BABY GRABBED IT!

"Right here!" Peashooter wanted the baby to give it to. It was too late, the baby ate it. The baby shined like it was the god of all Plants.

The BABY SPLIT IN HALF, making it a baby Peashooter and a Baby sunflower. They killed all the Gargantuars in seconds. Then they attacked Chomper. Chomper fell and he was back to normal.

"What the?" Chomper said.

Peashooter smacked Chomper before he could remember. Then the babies, Peashooter, and Chomper attacked Zomboss. Zomboss got knocked out, and later he went back to the lair. The babies went back to original form.

When Zomboss got back to the lair, the Zombies had a party. Zomboss was mad, cause they had a party without him. So the Zombies were banned. Then, Zomboss (by himself) had a party for banning the Zombies from parties. After the party, he had an idea. He told the Zombies to carry a potion. The potion makes whatever touches it into a ZOMBIE. The Zombies went to Sunflowers grave, where they had her funeral. They poured potion on Sunflowers dead body!

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Will the Potion work, or not?**

**Will Crazy Dave be okay?**

**What will Peashooter do to stop this chaos?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Zomboss's Attack

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 4: Zomboss's Attack**

Zomboss was waiting for the Zombies to come back from their Mission on bringing Sunflower back to life. 2 hours later, they came back. The Zombies were beat up, and 4/7 of them lost their arms.

"Where were you?" Zomboss was mad.

Just then, a grey Sunflower with Black Petals, and ugly eyes came into the lair.

"Perfect!" Zomboss said.

Zomboss summoned 20 Zombies, 15 Cone-heads, 10 Bucket-heads 7 Pole Vaulters, 5 Football Zombies, 10 Gargantuars, and 5 Zombonis.

"This is the end of those Retarded Plants! Zomboss said.

Peashooter and his brother Repeater sat on the Lawn doing nothing. (It makes sense for them to be bros cause a girl Repeater is their Mother.) They played with sun, and shot peas nowhere. The baby was sleeping and Peashooter hoped that no Zombies will come to interrupt their time being bored and exhausted.

JUST THEN...

**"THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING..."**

"Darn." Repeater said. "The wave is Starting."

Peashooter and Repeater got up. They heard voices but didn't see anybody.

"Brains." Said a Zombie (Peashooter and Repeater didn't know)

"There MUST be Zombies" Peashooter said.

*FART!*

"YUCK!" Repeater said. That smells like Zombie Fart.

An ice trail was slowly appearing on the lawn. Then, they saw floating Road Cones to Buckets to Football Helmets. Just then, something bit on Repeaters head.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Repeater screamed. He shot 10 peas at that. He saw a head come off, then it went back on. Zomboss pushed a button which made the Zombies appear. They saw 20 Zombies, 15 Cone heads, 10 Bucket-heads 7 Pole Vaulters, 5 Football Zombies, 10 Gargantuars, and 5 Zombonis.

"Run!" Peashooter and Repeater started to run. They ran to the backyard. They hid in the Water. 2 minutes later, they came out. They saw Zombie Sunflower.

"Sunflower!" Peashooter said as he was about to kiss her.

Sunflower Punched Peashooter. Peashooter thought it was normal

"That's not Sunflower..." Repeater said. "Its a Zombie Sunflower!"

Zombie Sunflower helped the Zombies. The Zombies costed Brains and not sun. So She produces Brains. Peashooter grabbed a Hypno-Shroom and a Coffee Bean. He woke up the Hypno-Shroom. Zombie Sunflower wasn't dumb and she wasn't gunna eat it.

"It's not a Hypno-Shroom, it's a Brain!" Repeater said to confuse her.

Zombie Sunflower still didn't eat it. The Football Zombie heard what Repeater said and ran to Hypno-Shroom. He then gobbled it up.

"Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo," As the football Zombie got Hypnotized.

He ate all the 20 regular Garden Variety Zombies. Then, he went for the Cone-heads. Peashooter wanted him to get Zombie Sunflower, but the Football Zombie didn't listen. The Gargantuars smashed the Hypnotized Football Zombie. There were more Hypno-shrooms, but no more Coffee Beans. They had to wait until night. Penny Came.

"Use this" Penny said as she gave Peashooter and Repeater a jar.

"It is full of golden plant food from the goddess of all plants.

"After you." Repeater said as he took a few steps back.

Peashooter took one out and kissed it. He ate it. Peashooter shot 3,600 peas at the Zombies. It killed all the Zombies except Zomboss. Zomboss got mad. He pressed a button. The button called an Airship and Zomboss got on.

"One day ill get my Revenge! Zomboss said as he left.

Peashooter and Repeater were confused. But Zombie Sunflower was still there.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Will Sunflower EVER go back to normal?**

**What did Zomboss mean when he will get his "Revenge"?**

**Is Crazy Dave Dead?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. The Missing Baby

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 5: The missing Baby**

Peashooter and Repeater Ran as fast as they could. They appeared on the other side of the lawn, opposite of where the pool was. Peashooter decided to go grab the baby and run away. But he couldn't find the baby.

"Where...is...my...BAAAAAAAAABY!" Peashooter screamed.

Repeater told Peashooter to look up. He saw Zomboss's airship. But on it, was his BABY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Peashooter fell on the ground and cried. "My baby could have gotten hurt!" Cried Peashooter.

"Don't worry, we will find him."

Peashooter was crying for 5 minutes so far and that gave Zombie Sunflower a chance. She jumped on Peashooter and cornered them BOTH. She was going to turn them into a Zombie. So then they will HAVE TO sign the contract to get Tom's brains.

"Why do I smell Potato Crisps?" Repeater said.

Just then Potato Mine came and...

"SPUDOW!"

Zombie Sunflower blasted in the air and she fell. The explosion did NOT kill her. Instead, the explosion took 1/4 of her life. So she was strong as a Giga-Gargantuar. Zombie Sunflower grabbed the French Fries and Potato Chips from the Explosion. She turned Potato Mine to a Zombie!

"No! not PM! Repeater Said.

Zombie Sunflower got Peashooter and Zombie PM got Repeater. Peashooter was lucky he took TWO golden Plant Food from Penny. He used one. He shot 3,600 peas. Zombie Sunflower used a Shield.

"REFLECT!" The 3,600 peas bounced back.

They all went for Repeater, but Repeater moved out the way getting Potato Mine. PM exploded and didn't even go "SPUDOW."

"Lets get out of here!" Repeater said.

"Finally!" Peashooter said happily. "Time to get my Baby."

"AND save Crazy Dave!" Repeater said.

"WHATEVER, that old man is about to die anyway."

On their way to Zomboss's lair, Snow Pea was on the ground unconscious. Peashooter and Repeater carried him and he woke up later.

"They were at Zomboss's lair. The doors were open and the lights were off. When they went in, the doors closed and someone turned the light on. But they didn't see anybody. Then they heard Stomping. They saw Zomboss.

"Behold!" He said. "My Lazer Destructo-Beam!"

Zomboss shot Peashooter and he fell.

"I remember! THAT'S how I got unconscious!" Snow Pea said.

Just then, Bonk Choy and Wall-Nut came.

"Someone wants their butt kicked!" Said Bonk Choy.

He jumped in the air and Punched Zomboss in the head 2 times. Wall-Nut pulled him down. Repeater and Snow Pea shot Peas. Wall-Nut stood in front of Bonk-Choy for a reason. Just then, Confetti came out of Zomboss's Lazer Destructo-Beam. Then, two Zombies came out. One wore a Zombie Suit and the other probably moved the bot around.

"Dammit! We have been tricked!" Said Bonk Choy.

Peashooter woke up. Just then they heard a voice.

"You have completed trial 1 out of 5. In half an hour, we will prepare to drive...HE HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Lets Move! said Bonk Choy"

So, the 5 Plants continued to search.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 **

**WILL THEY SAVE CRAZY DAVE?**

**WILL THEY SAVE THE BABY?**

**WHAT IS ZOMBOSS PLANNING?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Sunflower's Comeback

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 6: Sunflower's Comeback**

Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Bonk Choy, Wall-Nut, and Penny were at Zomboss's castle. Just then, they saw the REAL Zomboss.

"Welcome to the SUPER BOWL Z!" He said.

Football Zombies were running around everywhere. They didn't even SEE the plants, they were playing football. Zomboss was eating popcorn and drinking brain juice. A zombie came and told him that was a bad combination. Zomboss kicked his head off. Zomboss watched what happened on a TV.

The plants escaped from the STUPID Bowl Z.

"Why are we running?" Bonk Choy yelled. "You guys go. I'll go fight the Zombies before."

"Whatever." Repeater said.

Meanwhile Zomboss was still watching them on the TV. He was looking at the Football zombie Section, and only saw Bonk Choy punching their heads off.

Zomboss spit out his brain juice. He left angrily. Just then in the next room, the lights were off.

"What's going on?" Penny said.

Someone hit the light switch. They saw Zombie Sunflower. She jumped on Snow Pea. Snow Pea couldn't shoot cause she was all up on him.

"AAAAA! HELP!" Snow Pea Screamed.

"I got it!" Penny said. She pulled out a cage and put Zombie Sunflower in. "That wont hold her back for long," Penny said. Just then, they smelled Brains and Burgers.

"Yuck!" Peashooter and Repeater and Snow Pea said together.

It was Zomboss in his Zombot (Plants vs. Zombies 1). He upgraded a little bit even though it looked the same. The life was now 1,000,000,000! Bonk Choy came.

"Hey punks!" He said. "I killed the Football dudes and I found 5 gold pieces!"

"That's not gold, that's Golden Plant Food!" Penny said.

All 5 Plants used GOLDEN PLANT FOOD.

Peashooter shot 3,600 peas.

Repeater shot 8,100 peas, then shot a big pea which is worth 900.

Snow Pea shot 3,600 frozen peas.

Wall-Nut Put on a CRYSTAL shield.

Bonk Choy punched 5,625 times.

"Zomboss was still laughing. His Zombot still looked clean.

"NOOO!" Snow Pea said.

"Penny, do you have any potions?" Peashooter asked.

"Only a revive potion!" Penny said as Peashooter took it.

He threw it. It only revives people. The potion spread around everywhere. Zomboss put down a Giga-Gargantuar. They killed it quickly and a golden Plant Food came out. Zomboss smashed it. They needed help so Penny called extra plants. She called Squash and Torch-wood.

"Nice!" Peashooter said.

"Now we are cooking with gas!" Repeater said.

Torch-wood stood in front of Peashooter and Repeater. Squash jumped on Zomboss's head. Zomboss grabbed Squash. Squash accidentally landed on Torch-wood. Torch-wood got SQUASHED by squash. Then squash set on fire.

"Grrrrr..." Bonk Choy said as he staired at Penny. Penny called Tall-Nut and Infi-Nut. Zomboss smashed Tall-Nut.

"BROTHER!" Wall-Nut said. He cried.

Infi-Nut was infinite, so he couldn't die. If he gets eaten, he will regenerate. Zomboss put down a Giga-Gargantuar. The Giga-Gargantuar kept smashing Infi-Nut as he kelp coming back to life. Just then, the Zombot fell down. Zomboss fell out and he was knocked out since the Zombot was so tall. Crazy Dave came out and he didn't look good. His skin was fading away, and his clothes were torn, but it was mostly his shirt. There was a scar on his chest.

Everyone barfed except Bonk Choy.

"That's not Scary."

"Lets get outta here!" Repeater said.

"Yeah we better call a hospital too." Wall-Nut said. Just then in the distance, they saw something orange. Peashooter put on glasses (he found them).

"Sunflower! ITS SUNFLOWER!" Peashooter screamed out loud.

Sunflower and Peashooter ran to each other. They gave each other a BIG KISS (on the mouth stupid).

"Aww..." Everyone said.

Bonk Choy smiled.

"I knew you had a soft side." Wall-Nut said.

Bonk Choy got the serious face and turned around.

Sunflower had the baby as well. They kissed again.

"Okay. STOP!" Bonk Choy said.

The baby was okay.

"Lets just go!" Bonk Choy said.

"The revive potion you threw must have brought sunflower back to life. (zombies are dead) Penny Said.

"You brought me back to life?" Sunflower asked. They kissed for the third time.

"Note to self: stay away from Peashooter." Bonk Choy whispered to himself.

Penny put Dave inside the front seat.

Just then, the ground shook. They all fell down.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**WHERE DID THEY GO?**

**WHEN WILL THEY EVER GET DAVE IN THE HOSPITAL?**

**WHAT CHALLENGES WILL THEY FACE NOW?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Zomboss's Revenge

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 7: Zomboss's Revenge **

The plants fell into the ground of Zomboss's castle. Penny could fly so she was able to help them. But she was too late because as soon as she told them to get back up, they were already at the bottom. They all landed in a lake of green goo. It was actually an ocean, because they didn't find land. Bonk Choy drowned.

"Help!" He said. Wall-Nut pulled him up. He was the only one that helped Bonk Choy. Crazy Dave vomited in Penny.

"Yuck!" She said. "We need a hospital NOW!"

"THERE IS NO HOSPITAL!" Bonk Choy yelled.

"I am hungry!" Repeater said.

"I feel bad for you, because there is enough food for me!" Peashooter said. Sunflower blushed.

"Don't worry guys!" Snow Pea said. He used Plant Food. (Normal PF). He blew an ice trail.

They all slid down the ice trail.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

"It seems like we have gone nowhere..." Repeater said as he vomited on Snow Pea. "Im SOOOOO HUNGRY!"

"Here, have some Plant Food." Penny said.

"I DON'T WANT IT! Repeater said as he pushed her away.

Snow pea was tired of blowing ice trails. The green goo was very warm that it melted it all. Repeater licked the green goo. Peashooter looked at him like if he gave "Crazy" a new meaning. Everyone was in the green goo. Everybody didn't look good. Get it? **GOOD?** HE HE HE...

**3 HOURS LATER...**

Peashooter was awake.

"Huh?" They were back home.

"Peashooter! We are home! Now we can eat!" Repeater said happily.

"Home, this doesn't look like home." "The sky is black and it is 2 minutes to 3."

"Huh?" Repeater said.

Lightning was coming out of the sky and the grey clouds make a shape.

"It looks like a head."

"Zombie head."

"Yeah."

"Wait, ZOMBIE HEAD?

"DOCTOR EDGAR ZOMBOSS!"

Snow Pea came, and they grabbed him. Peashooter and Repeater grabbed all the other Plants with them. Penny took Crazy Dave to the Hospital. The surgeon and the Doctors weren't humans. They were Zombies. They bit Dave and HE turned into a Zombie!

"Did Zomboss turn HUMANS TO ZOMBIES?" Snow Pea asked.

"Wait a minute, TOM!" Peashooter said.

"If Tom is a Zombie, were are all DOOMED!" Said Sunflower as she fell on Peashooter's Lap.

Infi-Nut teleported there. The other Plants had to find a way to get to Tom's house without getting caught. Bonk Choy grabbed on the Telephone Wire.

"Sorry guys, you have to find another way." Bonk Choy said.

Chomper dug into the ground. Potato Mine Followed. Wall-Nut walked with Sunflower and Peashooter. He was there to make sure Sunflower and Peashooter didn't get caught. Sunflower and Peashooter kissed Behind him (he didn't see).

"Well I guess it is just me and you Snow Pea." Repeater Said.

"Wait, Snow Pea?"

"SNOW PEA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Snow Pea ditched Repeater. Repeater was left alone by himself.

"Oh Crap." Said Repeater. The Zombies caught him. He thought they will eat him, but they didn't.

All the plants were at Tom's house. Snow Pea hoped they wouldn't ask about Repeater. The door was open in Tom's house. When they went in, they heard...

"HELP! ZOMBIES!"

"It MUST be Tom!" Chomper Said

"We have to rescue him!" Infi-Nut said."

"Lets Go!" Potato Mine said. They went upstairs.

**PLANTS: Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Infi-Nut, Chomper, Potato Mine.**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO TOM?**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO REPEATER?**

**WHY WON'T ZOMBOSS EVER GIVE UP?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Evil Rises

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 8: Evil Rises**

The plants were downstairs of Tom's house.

"We need to save Tom! Peashooter said.

Penny flew up. Bonk Choy Climbed up quickly. Everyone got up the stairs. Snow Pea gulped. He didn't want anybody to find out Repeater was gone. They went in Tom's bedroom.

"Tom!" We are here!

"Zombie!" Someone said in the room.

Bonk Choy kicked the door down. They saw Cherry Bomb sitting on the bed next to a Conehead.

"HELP!" he said.

"Uhhh..." Penny Said.

"Why don't you just explode?" Potato Mine asked.

"I...I...CAN'T!" Cherry Bomb said.

Bonk Choy tapped the Conehead on the shoulder.

"DIE!" Bonk C said. He punched his head off and a Plant Food came out. (Normal Plant Food)

Just then... They heard stomping downstairs. There were MORE ZOMBIES! Everyone Hid under the Bed. Penny hid in the closet if she could. Bonk Choy came out and looked downstairs.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" Bonk Choy said.

"Hey, LANGUAGE!" Sunflower yelled.

Bonk Choy saw 100 Giga-Gargantuars and more.

"That's like fighting Dr. Zomboss!" Infi-Nut said.

"If only I could shoot two peas at once..." Peashooter said.

"Speaking of two peas, where is Repeater?"

Snow Pea turned his head.

Peashooter looked at him.

"SNOW PEA!" Peashooter said.

Snow Pea gulped. "Here it comes..."

"WHERE THE HECK IS REPEATER!" Peashooter said.

Bonk Choy gave Peashooter the mad face. "That's MY VOICE!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Peashooter's head turned red.

"Peashooter, please calm down!" Sunflower said.

The plants spoke so loud that the Zombies heard.

"Me heared peepole (people) upstairz." A zombie said.

"Mi two." A Conehead said.

"Wi go upstairz and si taklin (talking) brainz."

"No such tignh (thing) at taklin (talking) brainz"

The Zombie Punched the Conehead.

"They will bi taklin (talking) brainz!"

"BRAINZ!" He said.

Peashooter stared at Snow Pea.

"Peashooter your head is so hot you could melt me!" Snow Pea said. "STOP!"

Sunflower sighed. She kissed Peashooter on the mouth.

Bonk Choy turned around. "Not Again..."

Peashooter smiled.

"Finally..." Snow Pea said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Repeater was at Zomboss's Castle.

"Zoombis (Zomboss), we foond (found) a antrudinter (intruder)." the Zombie said. He threw Repeater in a cage.

"AAAA!" He said.

"Time for my plan to get into commission!" Zomboss said.

"What is youd (you) goona (gunna) doint (do) two him?" the same Zombie said.

"Great question my fellow minion." Zomboss said.

"I am going to make pea soup out of him!" Zomboss said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Repeater screamed.

He grabbed Repeater and put him in a pot of boiling water. Repeater's stomach rumbled. Zomboss came with carrots and dead Potato Mines. Repeater's stomach rumbled more. Zomboss came back again with celery and noodles. Repeater was thinking about food so much that he barfed on Zomboss while putting in the celery.

"YUCK!" Zomboss said. Repeater giggled.

"I have to wash my shirt now!" he said. Zomboss gave Repeater the Luigi's death stare. Zomboss turned the fire on more then left.

Repeater couldn't stand the Heat. He sunk to the bottom of the pot. Zomboss came back with a clean shirt. He finished making the soup.

**MEANWHILE...**

The Zombies were coming upstairs.

Everyone didn't move.

"Nu taklin (talking) brainz aftar (after) al." The Zombie said.

"Me tell yu!" Said the Conehead.

The Zombies stayed in and sat on the bed. More Zombies came and they just spoke about brains and boogers and burgers and boobs and Bob and some Butts too. The Zombies sprayed Zombo-Freshner, made by Zomboss's nail clippings, shaved chest hair, shaved hair from his leg, and hair from his some along with earwax. It was also Plant-proof. Plants who inhale it will pass out! The plants were lucky they covered their noses.

"Hey a plant food!" Cherry Bomb said. It was the plant food from the Conehead. Cherry Bomb ate it. (In real life there is no Plant Food effect for Cherry Bombs) Cherry Bomb grew BIG. He almost covered the whole bed. The Zombies sitting on the bed fell off. Cherry Bomb exploded. He DESTROYED TOM'S HOUSE WHICH WAS WORTH $3,564,279.12 + TAX. All Zombies died, but the house was destroyed. Cherry Bomb died.

**PLANTS: Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Infi-Nut, Chomper, Potato Mine.**

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**WHERE IS TOM?**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO REPEATER?**

**HOW ANY CHAPTERS ARE LEFT?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. The End of the World PT1

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 9: The End of the World PT 1**

Tom's expensive house was destroyed because of Cherry Bomb. They were lucky he died because of his own explosion.

**MEANWHILE...**

Zomboss finished eating the soup. Repeater's soul was in the Pot. That is why his skin Faded away. The Leaves on Repeater fell off. So the soup contained the peas that he made. In one hour, Zomboss will have the ability to shoot Peas himself. The plants didn't know this though. Zomboss called Camera Zombie. Since Zomboss wasn't ready to shoot Peas at them, he called him. He told Camera Zombie to use his Best weapon to keep the plants busy.

Camera Zombie got his best Weapon. It was a half Telescope, half Bazooka. Its a telescope, but if you turn it around, its a BAZOOKA! Camera Zombie hid In the bushes, using the telescope side to find the plants.

"Great." Peashooter said. "Now we have to waste our time to find Repeater because of YOU SNOW PEA!"

Sunflower rolled her eyes. She kissed Peashooter at least 18 times, and he still wouldn't calm down. She thought about kissing him again, but then she didn't.

"Im Sorry." Snow Pea said.

"SORRY DOESN'T HELP!" Peashooter said. Bonk Choy was pissed off.

Wall-Nut was carrying Infi-Nut, and he didn't even mind. Penny was worried about Dave being a Zombie. She was also worried about Tom being a Zombie, too. Camera Zombie spotted a green dot, and orange dot, a blue dot, a brown dot, another green dot, a red dot, another brown dot, and a purple dot. Camera Zombie Zoomed in. He saw the plants.

"Jackpot!" He said. He turned on the Bazooka side. He shot a missile.

***BLAST!***

The missile Flew to the plants.

"Oh for crying out loud Peashooter, I want t-LOOK OUT!" Sunflower said. She saw the missile coming.

The missile exploded. All plants dodged it.

"No!" Camera Zombie said.

Snow Pea shot a Pea where the missile came from. Which was Camera Zombie. Camera Zombie turned on the Telescope side. Then, he saw a Giant blue dot coming to the screen.

***CRACK!***

The screen of the Telescope side was Cracked and Camera Zombie couldn't see from there anymore.

"GOSH THOSE PLANTS!" he said. He had to use the Bazooka side now.

"Nice shot!" Sunflower said to Snow Pea.

"Thanks!" Snow Pea Said as he Blushed.

Peashooter saw that. He got mad. He shot 10 peas at the same spot. Camera Zombie was just about to shoot a missile, until the 10 peas went in the Bazooka side. Camera Zombie decided to Blast it out, but when he did, the Bazooka exploded. From the distance, all plants saw the explosion and a head fall out of the sky.

"Nice shot." Potato Mine said.

"Yeah you killed a Zombie." Chomper said.

Sunflower didn't say anything.

Half and hour has passed which meant Zomboss wasn't ready to shoot peas himself. Zomboss didn't know that the Plants killed Camera Zombie.

The plants kept walking to Zomboss's Castle. Chomper saw something in the Bushes. He went there.

"It looks like a Telescope." Chomper said.

"Yeah, but there is s Freaking Hole at the back!" Peashooter said.

Bonk Choy stopped talking for a while waiting for Peashooter to calm down.

Infi-Nut looked at the Telescope.

"This is not just a Telescope!" Infi-Nut said.

"It looks like its a Bazooka." Penny said.

Infi-Nut sat in Penny to take a look at it while the other plants went to Zomboss's Castle. Zomboss gave the Zombies a job to watch the castle. They said "yes" and just turned the Alarm on. But it was actually a mistake, when the Zombies turned the Alarm on it was already on so they turned it off. Zomboss was ready to shoot peas himself in 15 minutes.

Infi-Nut came out of Penny.

"I had a look it actually is a Bazooka." He said.

"The only thing is that a Pea is stuck in the Bazooka side."

Everybody looked at Peashooter.

"WHAT?" Peashooter said.

"Well, what about the Broken Telescope glass?" Peashooter said to make Snow Pea look bad.

"Nobody said anything or moved for a while.

Infi-Nut took the Pea out.

"What the heck does this button do?" Infi-Nut said.

"NOO!" Wall-Nut said.

*BLAST!*

Infi-Nut accidentally blasted himself. He went far away. Everyone looked at where the smoke went.

***BOOM!* **

The missile exploded after it landed.

"Oh well I guess he's dead." Peashooter said.

Everyone looked at Peashooter again.

"Fine. Lets go get him."

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Zomboss had the ability to shoot Peas.

When he went outside he saw Camera Zombie's dead body and the alarm was off. Zomboss banned the Zombies from taking breaks. He also told them if they work for 10 Hours, they get $75 Zombucks. So they worked for that money. Zomboss looked for the plants. He was gunna shoot peas at them.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**ONCE AGAIN, WHERE IS TOM?**

**WILL ZOMBOSS EVER LOSE?**

**WILL REPEATER DIE?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. The End of the World PT2

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 10: The End of the World PT 2**

Zomboss searched for the Plants so he could shoot peas at them. The Peas MIGHT kill them. He actually turned INTO Repeater!Zomboss found Camera Zombies's Briefcase. He opened it up. He saw all his weapons, but ONE was missing. He threw the Briefcase into his castle. Darkness was rising. The sky was still dark. Zombies were walking around. EVERY HUMAN was a Zombie. Except Tom. Tom wasn't a Zombie, and nobody knows where he was. Zomboss continuously looked for the Plants.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Where is Infi-Nut?" Wall-Nut said. I need to find my father!

Peashooter was MAD. No, he was ANGRY. He had RAGE inside of his system. Bonk Choy looked at him as if he was his brother or something. Peashooter decided to apologize to Sunflower for Yelling at her. Snow Pea was mad at Peashooter as well. He yelled at him too. So he had to apologize to BOTH of them. Peashooter didn't want to. He really wanted to, but something in his Plant Brain made him not. This source is an unknown and unidentified object.

"I see something Blue." Chomper said.

They stumbled to the Blue thing. It was a DIAMOND!

Peashooter dashed to the Diamond.

"MINE!" He said. "HE HE HE..."

"You can't do that!" Potato Mine said."

Bonk Choy, Sunflower, Snow Pea and Wall-Nut didn't say anything. Wall-Nut was mad because he yelled at Sunflower. Peashooter continuously rubbed the Diamond.

"1,000 dollars!" Peashooter said.

A tear came out of Sunflower's eyes.

"How could he do this to me...I married him, had a child, and respected him, and this is how he Treats me...YELLS AT ME?" Sunflower said in her head as she cried. Sunflower BURST OUT CRYING.

"If I hadn't married you, NONE of this would have happened!" She said. Sunflower Ran away crying. Everybody looked at Peashooter.

"That wasn't nice." Penny said. "User Dave always says Love cannot be broken. Like when he fell in love with a Taco. REMEMBER?"

"Yeah, but that Old Man is a Zombie Now..." Peashooter said. Everybody ditched Peashooter.

"Huh?" He said.

"Lets go guys, We will find Sunflower, save Repeater, turn Dave back to normal, find Infi-Nut, AND Beat the Sh*t out of Zomboss!" Snow Pea said.

"Then ILL be Sunflower's second Husband!" Everybody heard that Part.

"Let me test that." Penny said. She had a LOVE CALCULATOR on her system. She calculated Snow Pea and Sunflower. It said 100%!

Snow Pea went red and Fainted. "HE HE HE..." He said.

"Finally, a BETTER husband for my Daughter! Im proud of you Snow Pea!"

Penny Calculated Peashooter and Sunflower it said 1%!

"YYYEEESSS!" Snow Pea said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Sunflower walked by herself. I can't believe Peashooter did this to me... Sunflower sat on a Rock. She stared at a puddle. She looked at her Reflection for a few minutes. Later, she got up and continued to walk. She saw something Green Running in the Grass.

"Peashooter?" She said in her head.

"No, it can't be Peashooter..." "He will NEVER come back for me..." Sunflower looked at who it was. It was Repeater!

"No I am..." Zomboss had an Idea. When I am like this, I can fool those House Plants that deserve a better environment!" He said.

"Yeah, its me."

"You sound weird." Sunflower said. But oh well.

Sunflower told Zomboss everything that happened!

Zomboss had a Plan. Now that he was Repeater, it will be the Perfect time to destroy the Plants. Zomboss tried to Sound like Repeater. "Do you mind if I show you something?" Zomboss said.

"Okay" Sunflower said. Zomboss grabbed Sunflower. He kissed her...ON THE MOUTH!

"Repeater...you are so much better than your idiot Brother Peashooter..." Sunflower said. She fell over. Zomboss put her in a sack. He was gunna take her to his lab to make her a Zombie AGAIN!

My plan is Successful! Now I will take over the World!

The Plants tried to find Sunflower. They smelled Sun.

"MMM..." Potato Mine said.

"My love has got to be around here somewhere." Snow Pea said.

"Finally!" Bonk Choy said. "My lips were sealed together!" Now that Peashooter is gone...

The Sun Scent in Coming from here. Wall-Nut here.

Snow Pea went to the Rock Sunflower was sitting on.

"It smells just like her..." He said.

"I smell a Zombie here was well." Penny Said.

Penny picked up the Sun that was on the Rock. She put it in a DNA Test Exam. "This is Sunflower's sun." She said.

Penny was also able to View what happened at that Scene.

"Repeater was at the Scene too, but NO Zombies." Penny said.

"What if Zomboss Dressed up as Repeater using his DNA?" Snow Pea said.

"Nah, that would NEVER work." Bonk Choy said. Everyone agreed to what BC said.

They Followed the Sun Scent.

**MEANWHILE...**

Sunflower was tied up.

"Repeater... Why would you do this?" She said. Sunflower saw a Pot with something white inside of it.

"Im NOT REPEATER!" He said "I am Zomboss."

Sunflower Screamed.

"Holy CRAP!" What was that?" Snow Pea said.

"Sunflower is getting Raped!" Wall-Nut said. "WE MUST HURRY!"

Zomboss tied Sunflower to a Rope so he would Lower her into Zombie Infested Water. It will turn her into a Zombie, but it has NO CURE!

Sunflower Screamed again. "HELP PLEASE!"

"Nooo!" Wall-Nut said. "My Daughter!"

The Plants Reached Zomboss's Castle. The Alarm was ON. Zomboss turned the Alarm on.

Red Light flashed everywhere. The Zombies came out and Cought them all. They were tied up WITH Sunflower. Zomboss was gunna turn them ALL to Zombies. They Realized Repeater was Zomboss.

"Any last words?" Zomboss said.

Snow Pea was Next to Sunflower. He leaned against her. Sunflower Turned around. She saw Snow Pea attemping to kiss her. She hit Snow Pea. "Now is not the time." Sunflower said.

"WE ARE ALL GUNNA DIE!" Wall-Nut said.

Just then, Peahooter saw Infi-Nut.

"Hi Peshooter. The Bazooka-Telescope is destroyed."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine."

Peashooter told him everything. So he asked Infi-Nut if they can teleport. He said "yes" they teleported to Zomboss's castle. Peashooter wanted to help, so He decided to give the Diamond to Sunflower as a gift. He started to feel bad. Peashooter climbed through the Window, carrying Infi-Nut. Peashooter came with 2 Daggers.

"Let them Go." Peashooter said.

"NEVER!" Zomboss said.

"Put the dagger down first." Zomboss said.

"No, you release my Friends first!" Peashooter said. "AND GIVE MY BRO'S SOUL BACK."

"Fine then." Zomboss said.

Peashooter whispered to Infi-Nut, when he says "Now" take everybody and run.

"K" Infi-Nut said.

Peashooter used the daggers to free the plants, and Penny (trapped in closet)

"NOW!" Peashooter said. They ran. "Sunflower, CATCH!" Sunflower caught the Diamond. It said: "I am sorry. Forgive me please for what I done. I will always love you...my love." Sunflower Blushed. Snow Pea didn't blink.

"CRAP." He said. "Stupid Plant #1 Stole my future wife."

Peashooter Battled Zomboss.

The Plants went in Penny and went to the Surface of Town.

"Ill save myself!" Peashooter said. "GO! GO NOW!"

They left.

Zomboss knocked Peashooter down. "SURRENDER." He said.

"Oh no." "Maybe you are right Zomboss." "You are ruler of the world." Peashooter faked. He threw a Doom-Shroom in Zomboss's mouth. He also put a Coffee Bean in and The daggers. He took a Plant Food and Repeater's soul. Zomboss Spit everything out. But it was too late.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**ERR... I MEAN, ITS A DOOM-SHROOM SO...**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Peashooter jumped out. He Went to where everyone else went. All Zombies died.

"The dark Spell didn't wear off..." Bonk Choy said.

"Yeah. Its still here." Peashooter said.

"What's going on?"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**(NO QUESTIONS)**


	11. The Day is Saved

**PVZ Story**

**Chapter 11: The Day is Saved**

The Plants were running. They had to find Tom. First of all, the Dark Matter was still there. This meant Zomboss was still Alive!

"Oh man, Oh man." Chomper said.

Penny turned around. She saw Zomboss.

"ZOMBOSS!" Penny exclaimed.

Zomboss didn't actually die. Peashooter actually killed a robot Zomboss! Also, that wasn't his real castle. That was a fake! So the Zombie gemerator AND the Zombie Cloning Machine was still there!

"Yes!" Zomboss said. "Those Plants have failed to destroy me... this means there is a 50% to 50% chance of me winning!"Zomboss Laughed.

"Get Him!" Bonk Choy said.

The Plants chased after him. Zomboss dissapeared.

"Huh?" Potato Mine said.

"Where did he go?" Sunflower said as she shook a little bit.

Zomboss appeared behind the plants.

"Im right here!" Zomboss said. "Try to catch me!"

"Try to catch you?" Peashooter was confused.

"Zomboss NEVER Jokes around." Penny said.

Penny drove over Zomboss. Ketchup came out of his body.

"Yuck!" Sunflower said.

"What?" Snow Pea said.

"This is a fake!" Wall-Nut said.

"We have been tricked" Infi-Nut continued.

The REAL Zomboss was at the REAL castle. The real castle had extra security.

"Get in." Penny said. The Plants got in Penny.

Peashooter revived Repeater.

***POOF!***

Repeater hugged Peashooter.

"THANKS YOU!" He said happily.

Penny was just gunna crash in Zomboss's castle.

Penny crashed in, but SHE was the one who got Crashed.

Repeater sniffed the walls of Zomboss's castle. It was made out of Steel.

"You think I will just let you in here, eh?" Zomboss Laughed.

Bonk Choy frowned.

"Maybe I could punch it?" He shrugged.

BC punched the wall. A tear came out of his eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bonk Choy cried.

"My finger has a Boo Boo!" He said.

"Are you crying?" Sunflower asked.

"No...uhhhh..." BC couldn't answer. Instead, he sat there and cried. He then sucked his finger.

"Uhh..." Penny wasn't okay.

"Zomboss is too smart." Infi-Nut said.

"We need to fight fire with fire!" Peashooter said.

"Wait...FIRE!" Sunflower said. She kissed Peashooter.

"What are you doing..." Repeater looked if like she was crazy.

Sunflower made a BIG SUN.

BC felt the heat and turned around.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Sunflower threw the sun.

"Everyone duck!" Sunflower said.

***BANG***

Zomboss's castle didn't melt, it was still on fire.

"HE HE HE!" Zomboss said.

Peashooter sat down.

"DANG IT." He said.

"HOW DO WE GET IN!" Wall-Nut said.

A Zombie heard Wall-Nut. He was in the castle, and opened the door when Wall-Nut said 'Get In.'

"Comez inn." The Zombie said as he let them in. Peashooter killed the Zombie.

Zomboss heard the Door open.

"What the...?" He said. "I smell fertilizer and a Smoking car..."

Zomboss came downstairs.

"Uh Oh." Repeater said.

"Crap!" BC said as he sucked his finger still.

Zomboss ran. He invented a Magic Watch when the Plants were trapped Under his fake Castle, with the Green Goo. He put the watch on. He created PVZ 1's Zombot. Its live was A nonillion! A nonillion is

1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000! It was Bigger and Stronger!

Everyone Gulped.

"Oh this is gunna look like it will hurt!" Snow Pea said.

"This is it." Peashooter said sadly. "We are gunna die."

"RUN!" Peashooter said after that.

Zomboss used the Magic Watch to Close and Lock the Door. He also locked all the Windows.

Zomboss put Down a Foot Solider Zombie. It shot Sunflower and she Fell.

"HE HE HE HE HE HE!" Zomboss couldn't stop laughing.

Penny Planted Cactus. Repeater was the first one to look at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Everyone else said.

"What is this?" Zomboss asked. "Some kind of family Reunion?"

Zomboss put down 50 Foot Fall Zombies. Wall-Nut Put an Iron Maiden on. The Foot Ball Zombies just tried to jump over him instead of eating him. Zomboss tried to use the Magic Watch to Make them Smarter. Chomper Gobbled on them while that happened. Zomboss dropped the Magic Watch.

"Noo!" Zomboss said.

Repeater spotted the Watch. He thought it was a bracelet. He decided to give it to Cactus. All of the Foot Ball Zombies died.

Zomboss put down . Chomper ran up to him. Dr. Chester shot Cheese in his mouth. Chomper swallowed it. Chomper then passed out after he shot Cheese at him more. Dr. Chester tossed a heal station behind The Zombot. The Plants attacked Dr. Chester after coming back. Sunflower got back up. Repeater shot peas like crazy. He choked on a pea. He coughed like crazy. While Repeater was coughing, Dr. Chester went behind the zombot and got healed. He came back out looking fresh.

"What the?" Repeater said.

"Wasn't he just damaged?" Cactus asked.

Repeater used Plant Food. He shot a Bunch of Peas, PLUS a giant one. Dr. Chester ran to get health, but he died. Zomboss put a Bucket head Zombie. The Plants attacked and his Bucket and his arm fell off. He went Behind the Zombot and he came back with an arm and a Bucked on his head.

"This is weird..." Penny said. One of her wheels fell off.

The Bucket Head Zombie died while he was running to get more Health. Zomboss pushed a Button on the Zombot. Just then, a the Zombot pooped, and Zombie Crazy Dave came out! Chomper woke up.

"What's up?" He asked.

Zombie Dave was next to him. He grabbed Chomper by the neck and threw him on the floor. The Plants attacked him. Zombie Dave ran to the plants, but Chomper grabbed him. Chomper struggled to take a bite of his head, but Zombie Dave pushed him aside. He jumped on Penny.

"Help!" Penny said. Chomper pulled him off.

Potato Mine exploded him.

***SPUDOW!***

His Frying Pan came off, but he ran behind the Zombot and came back with a Frying Pan. Chomper bit his arm. Zombie Dave kicked him. Dave then jumped on Penny again. Penny moved Left to Right to get him off, but Dave Simultaneously did it so he wouldn't fall off. Dave bit Penny!

"User Dave my Qualities are Changing." Penny said.

PENNY WAS A ZOMBIE. The Plants Ran. Zombie Dave and Zombie Penny chased after them. Zomboss plan worked. Now that they were gone, he would build a MASSIVE zombie army!

Zomboss laughed Non-Stop.

"This is gunna be good!" He said.

"Without Penny we are doomed!" Wall-Nut said.

"We need love, and we have to stay together!" Peashooter said.

Zombie Penny Drove to Potato Mine. Potato Mine exploded.

***SPUDOW!***

Penny was Damaged, but didn't die. Dave healed her. Repeater turned to Gatling Pea mode. Zombie Dave fell.

"Aim for Penny's tires." Repeater whispered to Cactus.

"Thanks." She said Back.

BC ran to Zombie Dave. He kept aiming for his head, but it wouldn't come off. Dave kicked him. Sunflower hid behind Wall-Nut and Infi-Nut.

Snow Pea used PF. He blew an Ice trail. The ice trail froze them. He then shot 60 Snow Peas. Snow Pea shivered. Potato Mine was armed again. He used PF. He called his two brothers. They Exploded. EVERYONE used PF. It destroyed Zombie Dave and Penny.

"Phew!" Chomper said. "I'm still hungry."

The Plants went back to Zomboss's castle. Penny and Dave were back to normal.

"What just happened?" Dave said.

"We were Zombies, User Dave. We couldn't control it."

"I'm a Zombie?"

"No User Dave. You WERE."

"That was Close. Lets never hope humans will be zombies again."

Zomboss was STILL laughing.

"I have gold Plant food!" Dave told them.

THEY ALL USED IT!

The Zombot got destroyed. THE CASTLE GOT DESTROYED.

All plants Survived.

"Hi." Tom said.

"Hey Neighbor I got you a Zombie Head!" Dave said.

"No thanks."

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Peashooter was excited.

"It was a long story." Tom said.

"The Spell worn off too, Neighbor!" Dave said.

"I have got a lot to tell you, Tom." BC said.

Everyone was glad.

"Yay! Everyone is back to normal." Dave said.

"Lets hope everything will stay like this." Tom said.

Peashooter and Sunflower kissed again.

Chomper searched the Fridge.

Potato Mine slept.

Repeater flirted with Cactus.

Bonk Choy Punched Stuff.

**THE END! **

**THANKS FOR READ!**


	12. Secrets

**PVZ Story**

**SECERTS!**

This page shows all the Secrets in the Fan fiction: Plants vs Zombies story.

These Secrets are told from: **THE TREE OF WISDOM!**

-The Person who told Sunflower to drink the wine smoothie told her to marry Peashooter when she got hypnotized.

-Chapters one and two were the only chapters that had Snapdragon.

-When Chomper ate Sunflower, he was a Zombie.

-Chomper drank the wine smoothie because when Sunflower did it she collapsed. Chomper enjoyed the rest.

-That is why he ate Sunflower, she had the first sip of the wine Smoothie.

-If Sunflower hadn't married Peashooter, none of this would have happened.

-The golden Plant Food was from the Goddess of all Plants not Sunflower in Heaven. It is unknown who the Goddess of all Plants is and may be Sunflower's Mother.

-Camera Zombie is Zomboss's son. That is why he always depends on him.

-Bonk Choy smiled when Peashooter and Sunflower kissed the first time. Wall-Nut got Suspicious, and Bonk Choy stopped smiling all the other times they kissed. He may be jealous. PROOF: He got mad when Peashooter used his mad voice.

-Sunflower Flirted with Snow Pea so Peashooter will learn his lesson. But he didn't.

-In Chapter 9: The end of the World PT 1, When Camera Zombie shot the first Missile, Sunflower wanted to Break up with Peashooter, but the Missile cut her off.

-When Crazy Dave turned into a zombie, he lost the plants. That is why he wasn't seen in a few Chapters. Zombie Crazy Dave is dumber than he is crazier.

-In Chapter 8: Evil Rises, Cherry Bomb couldn't explode because in Chapter 3: Chomper's Comeback, Crazy Dave threw him, but Gargantuars came out. This affected the next time he was gunna explode.

-The Final Chapter was the only Chapter with Tom Appearing.

-Tom was actually hiding from the Zombies, for his safety.

-Also in the Final Chapter, Repeater may have a crush of Cactus.

-ALSO in the Final Chapter, when the Plants used Golden Plant Food, they actually didn't use 1, they used it non-stop.


End file.
